


Purple With Bows

by GendryVonTeese



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse of italics, F/M, Snogging, Underwear Kink, a little bit of star wars????, gendry POV, omg i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryVonTeese/pseuds/GendryVonTeese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an average afternoon for Gendry Waters. No big deal. Le shrug. </p>
<p>Except he was sharing a blanket with a girl wearing no pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple With Bows

**Author's Note:**

> This must have been the first fic I had ever written for this pairing????? Sorry it's so EHHH but I thought I'd post it because um, adorable Gendry and his flustered self? yes pls

Arya texted him ten minutes ago asking him to come bring it over. And so he did. He drove to the Stark household and found the door unlocked for him, just as she said it would be. And upon further inspection Gendry realized the house was also empty. This twisted something in his stomach.

_Don’t be an idiot,_ he thought.

He shook his head and began walking upstairs with Arya’s CD in his hands. She was probably upstairs in her room waiting for him. Ready to scold him for not getting here faster.

Except that her bedroom light wasn’t on, and her door was wide open. Now, Gendry has been in his best friend’s bedroom enough times to know that Arya always kept her door shut, so only one of two possible scenarios must be going on. 1 - Arya went with Sansa and Robb to go Christmas shopping and forgot about him coming over or 2 - Arya was kidnapped by aliens and left the house unlocked.

_Where the hell could she be?_

“Arya?” Gendry called down the hall. He took about 10 paces down the long, never ending second floor hallway before he heard the water running. The sound registered to him almost immediately, making him hesitant to go on: she was in the shower. Arya must have hopped in real quick after texting Gendry, knowing he was coming over to drop off her CD. Which made sense, considering Arya was a bit of a slob here and a bit of a procrastinator there. Very appealing traits, Gendry was sure. 

Feeling weird about just standing in the hallway of his best friend’s house, he turned the corner and knocked on the bathroom door before he even realized what he was doing. What was he doing? Shouldn’t he wait downstairs or something? Stay in Arya’s room and wait for her? Stay in the hallway and wait for her?

The more he thought about it the more stupid he felt. Did it matter? What’s the big deal? Regardless of any choice he’d make, it’d still be awkward. Well, maybe not for Arya, but Gendry would rather not think about Arya walking back to her bedroom in nothing but a towel to find him on her bed. But then again, she did say the front door would be open. It doesn’t take long for him to drive here, she must have assumed that he’d be here before then-

“Gendry?” Arya muffled through the steamy bathroom.

“Yeah,” he croaked, trying very hard to think of flowers and unicorns.

“Be there in a minute! Wait in my room!”

Gendry swallowed.

_Eh._

 

***

 

Gendry was sweating. He tried not to focus on the sweat but yeah his pits were not at their ideal temperature. And he felt so out of place being in her room just _waiting_ for her. It shouldn’t have been weird. It should have never gotten to this point for him. 

He wish he knew when things changed.

Arya was always a part of them, like a trio. Jon and Gendry would play footie on weekends at the park while Arya would comment on how badly they played. Then she’d join in. And then high school happened. All three of them were inseparable. He had become part of the family and Jon was like a brother to him. Gendry remembered when Jon had his high school graduation party and invited the whole team over.

Gendry sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back on that day.

He remembered how hot it was outside. They had the backyard pool open and it was full of varsity jocks. He remembered the way Jon’s little sister came out of the water with her hair disheveled. How he laughed and ruffled Arya’s hair as she punched him off.

When Jon joined the army two years ago, things changed a bit, but it wasn’t a bad change. Without Jon there, he and Arya were bound to become closer eventually. Which they both figured would happen - Jon even told Gendry to take care of her for him. Jon would visit almost every four to six months and every time he came back it was like he never left. They were the trio again.

But when Jon would be away, certain things would happen. Strange looks, weird… _weird feelings_ would manifest. Gendry felt a shift happen between him and Arya and he couldn’t really pinpoint when exactly they changed, but for the past two years he wished they didn’t. Arya was a senior in high school and he was finishing up college himself. This ultimately made Gendry groan whenever he thought about it for too long. He’d known her since she was ten. _Ten._

Gendry breathed in and let out another huge sigh, falling back on her bed.

It was never meant to get this confusing. Gendry was sure it was his doing, that he was the one making stuff up in his mind, but there were things Arya did that would prove him otherwise. The way she’d glance at him, the tone in her voice, the way she’d relax on the couch with him… ordinary things like that became not so ordinary over the years and Gendry hated himself for it. They were so casual with each other that the word nonchalant had a whole knew meaning.

And neither of them acknowledged how easy it was to be with the other. It just…was. They were best friends, and imagining a life without Arya was nearly impossible for Gendry. They were comfortable. _She_ was comfortable with him. 

Now he was laying on her bed trying to get a hold of his wits.

_I’m a knob._

He heard footsteps. Soft ones. Gendry wanted to run. No - no he didn’t want to run. He wanted to WANT to run. But he didn’t even sit up right, he just covered his face with his right hand and waited for the door to open.

“Hey,” she greeted strongly, slamming the door behind her.

Gendry didn’t take his hand off his face. “Hi,” he said, muffled.

Unaware of what was going on or what she was doing, he accepted the eerie quietness and hoped it could stay that way for a minute or two. He could hear her rummaging through her underwear drawer and he had the biggest urge to move his fingers just a smidgen.

He smacked his other hand onto his face with a loud thwack.

“Do you like it?”

“WHAT?”

Gendry was snapped out of his reverie like he was electrocuted. He sat upright and stared at Arya, alarmed. She paused to give Gendry one of her annoyed looks. She had a big fluffy white towel wrapped around her body and she had her panties in her grasp.

“The CD? Do you like the CD?” she huffs.

Gendry didn’t realize he was holding his breath. “Oh… yeah. Yeah, it was good mix.”

Arya leaned down to put her legs through her undies. Gendry just stood there, gobsmacked. He watched her glide them up her legs at a painstakingly slow pace before they disappeared under her towel. They were a pretty purple color with bows on the sides.

Gendry wanted to die.

_We are definitely too comfortable with each other_

Arya shuffled around in her drawers for a top without so much as a glance at Gendry. She was acting as if he wasn’t even in the room. Which caused Gendry’s pulse to race stupidly. She was just… being casual, right?

“So what are your plans for today?” Arya asked while rummaging through her clothes.

It was two in the afternoon and Gendry had no plans.

He picked his jaw off the floor and responded, “Absolutely nothing.”

“Wanna watch Star Wars Episode 1?”

“Sure.”

Arya turned around to give him a little smile, leaning back to close her drawer. She motioned for him to turn his head so she could put on a shirt. Gendry closed his eyes and turned his neck around so fast he was positive that he heard something snap.

_We’ve never done this before._

Changing? In front of each other like this? How does one prepare themselves for this new terrain? This was a level Gendry was unaware they were on. Or maybe it was just him blowing things out of proportion. Self deprecation started to surge through his very core.

“You can turn around now,” she chimed.

Gendry was praying to find Arya fully clothed but today was not his fucking day. She was in her UNDERWEAR AND A TANK TOP. His mind was destroying every thought he had ever had. Mountains were crashing together. His brain was creating thunder. 

Arya took a towel to her hair and gave it a passing through while talking about possible snacks for the movie. Gendry couldn’t even form a coherent thought. This wasn’t fair. He knew she never cared about putting on pants inside the house, or dressing up just to stay at home and watch a movie, or anything of the sort, unless she felt like it - because Arya was a girl who dressed how she wanted to dress when she felt like it, obviously - but he didn’t think she’d be so lenient about it with him here. Arya was a bit of a mess but he couldn’t see why she wasn’t capable of putting on one of the many shorts displayed across her bedroom floor.

He had seen her before, in her underwear, but not in circumstances like this. Not after she just changed in front of him. When they went swimming in the summer with Jon he’d seen her change in the backseat of Jon’s car and it was no big deal. They all changed in the car.

Hell, Arya would pop into his flat on any given morning when he wore nothing but his boxers. Well, he had to switch to boxers. He wore boxer briefs all the time but he wasn’t about to have Arya see his man butt in high definition was he?

“Um, hello? Have you been listening?” She stared at Gendry while he stared ahead of him. He looked absolutely troubled. Like someone told him his cat died. She tried not to laugh at his absurd expression. Gendry didn’t make faces like that all the time and at the moment Arya was upset she didn’t have a camera in her room.

She walked up to him, bumping into his knees, and waved a hand in front of his face. “Gen?”

He blinked a few times and shook his head, before looking directly up at Arya. He looked… scared. 

“Maybe I should go.”

The words left his mouth and he was sure that he said them but it didn’t feel like he was saying them. He was unaware of any of the muscles in his face because he was looking up at Arya with her chest just _in his face_. Arya wasn’t wearing a bra and her soft cotton tank top was cut very low. It left little to the imagination and Gendry’s throat felt dry and tight. She was dressed like she was ready for bed. Except it wasn’t nighttime. It was 2pm and Gendry was in her bedroom.

Arya’s face changed in an instant. “What? Why!? I thought you wanted to watch Star Wars with me?” She gripped his shoulder and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt.

“I… ugh. Nevermind.”

She smiled triumphantly. “Good. Because you’re staying, Stupid. We haven’t had a proper movie night in so long. So an afternoon movie will have to suffice.”

His arms were itching to wrap themselves around her waist and it took every ounce of dignity not to do it. The tension was never EVER this bad. Why did he all of a sudden feel like a complete timebomb ready to go off? This was horrid.

Gendry followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She warmed up some empanadas that were in the fridge while Gendry put popcorn in the microwave. Staring at the timer, he tried to get rid of all the stupid things he was thinking in his head, and tried focusing on something else. Anything else.

He wanted to slam the cabinets out of frustration. He wanted to scream. He wanted to call Jon - but of course he couldn’t do that. Jon was busy doing army stuff and wearing green and doing push ups and didn’t have time for Gendry’s _inappropriate thoughts about his little sister._

Gendry refused to admit it. Not even to himself. Not even when the microwave gave a ‘ding’ and he grabbed a bowl out of the dishwasher. Not when he sat on the couch with Arya, and definitely not when the movie started playing.

They were under a blanket and Gendry kept his hands firmly on his legs, while Arya’s were curled against her. She took her usual place on his right, relaxed into his side. She sat the way she always sat - with her left leg under her bum. Gendry sat with a stiffened back, reciting the introduction to Star Wars to get his mind over the fact that her leg was touching his which really wasn’t a big deal and in turn lead him to consider ways of choking himself with the remote control.

It was the undies that threw him. That was it, that was why he could barely get a coherent thought in. That, and the fact that her breasts were practically dancing in front of him and she wasn’t even red in the face about it. Arya changed in front of him, didn’t even properly dress herself, and now he had to sit next to her while they watched a movie. He could smell her shampoo from where she sat. Her hair was still wet and she smelled of peaches.

This did not calm him.

 

***

 

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…_

So he was sitting on the couch, huddled under a blanket, with his best friend. This was cool, this was fine. He was fine. Gendry was fine, Gendry was c- NO. No, not cool. There was nothing cool about it. Gendry was NOT OKAY. Gendry’s forearm was touching Arya’s bare _skin._ Why? Because this insufferable girl was _in her underpants._

Gendry tried to focus on the Star Wars film that they had watched at least thirteen times since the start of their friendship, but as soon as the twenty minute mark hit, she’d shift under the blanket and reality would hit him like a brick. The cycle repeated itself many, many times. And Gendry’s mind tried very hard not to wonder. Truly. He tried thinking about the plot and the costumes and the inner desire to be a jedi since he was 12, but to no avail. Every thought he had turned into purple panties with bows.

He subconsciously narrowed his eyes at no one in particular and thought about all the things he hated about Arya.

_She’s messy._ But in an orderly sort of way.

_She’s loud._ But in a passionate way.

_She’s temperamental._ But that’s because I know what pisses her off.

He groaned into his palm. This wasn’t working. He had known her for too long, had been around her for too many weekends, and had laughed at too many of her jokes, for him to find something disappointing about Arya Stark.

And he hated it.

Gendry didn’t notice Arya staring at his profile, giving him a weird look, until he lifted his hands off of his face. Her expression was so comical Gendry wondered if in some alternate universe someone could have come in with a camera and taken a photo of them.

He bit his lip.

“Are you okay?” She asked slowly, her eyebrow still twitching.

Gendry smiled. Or at least tried to smile. His teeth were showing, so that was good.

That just made Arya’s mouth do a weird pout thing. She studied his face for a moment and noticed he was blinking profusely.

“What’s with your face? Do you have a tick?” She gave him a quick slap that made Gendry’s head stay tilted at an angle before he was able to regain his composure. The sound of her hand slapping his cheek really woke him up.

“That… helped. Thank you.”

She nodded defiantly. “You’re welcome.”

Gendry stood up and put his hand up to soothe the smack that Arya gave him on his cheek. He excused himself to go use the toilet. He felt like a ten year old for some odd reason.

He waddled past the kitchen and could feel Arya’s radioactive stare burning a hole in his back. He had no desire to look back at her and headed straight for the bathroom door. He slammed it with his foot and turned on the sink. He rinsed his hands out, and cupped them, watching the cold water collect in his hands.

Gendry must have been in there for five minutes just pouring water on his face. He didn’t actually have to pee, but he wasn’t worried about what Arya thought was going on. He had bigger things to worry about.

She was in her fucking underwear! During the whole film! How did he even keep his hands to himself in his MIND? He’s a good boy - Gendry has always been the good boy. Granted, he fucked up every so often, but he always tried to do the right thing. And making his pervasive thoughts about his best friend disappear was his only focus as of right now.

He considered taking a cold shower until he remembered that he wasn’t in his own house.

Imagine the situation if it was reversed, and she was in his flat? That gave Gendry chills.

There was a knock at the door. “Gendry, what the hell are you doing?”

_Shit._

The movie already ended, no doubt. Arya was annoyed. She had a reason to be - but damn it, Gendry needed to regain composure. She was in high school, _high school_. He thought he could do it… hang around her and do the same things they used to do, but ignoring her knowing looks and not staring into her face were hard tasks. And then she had to push the envelope and leave Gendry absolutely terrified inside a bathroom.

He was confused more than anything. He hated himself even more now. He hated feeling like this and he hated the fact that he felt like a total schoolboy with a crush. It wasn’t a crush. It was worse than that. It was painful. It was in his gut and… yeah, at this point it was in his pants too.

Gendry Waters wasn’t a lustful guy. Sure, he had his wants, but he always relented when the situation was just not right. And this was not right.

He gripped his hands at the edge of the sink and huffed. “I have a headache.”

“Well, what the hell are you in the bathroom for? I’ll get you an aspirin,” Arya complained from behind the door. He heard her footsteps thud softly against the floor as she went looking for medicine in the kitchen.

“I’m a fucking wanker,” Gendry said to his reflection.

He dried his face with a towel, recited the alphabet, named all the main actors in the Star Wars franchise, and gulped. He opened the door. Arya was leaning against the wall with a glass of water and a small pill.

“Did I just hear you recite the-“

He held a hand up to silence her. “Yes.”

Arya bit her lip in amusement. “Mmm.”

Gendry took the pill and drank the water, and he found himself on the couch with her again. It was quiet. Arya was scrambling for the last bits of popcorn at the bottom of the bowl and Gendry was staring at his shoes. The blanket was in a disarrayed heap at the end of the couch.

“What’s with you today?” Arya asked absentmindedly, scratching for the kernels.

Gendry couldn’t look more disappointed if he tried. “My mind just… hurts.”

Arya licked her thumb and looked at him. She leaned back and nudged his leg with her foot. She inspected Gendry’s face for any dead giveaways, as she could always tell by his face. But she was annoyed when she didn’t find any that explained his strange behavior. Seeing his eyebrows knit together like that made the playfulness leave her instantly.

Arya leaned forward and placed the empty bowl on the table.

“Is this because I’m in my undies?” She shrugs.

Gendry looked absolutely scandalized.

“Gendry, please.” Arya rolled her eyes, biting back a grin.

“Pfft. It’s not that!” Gendry squeaked.

Arya inclined her head at her best friend and stood up straight so her knees were keeping her upright on the cushions. “Gendry, I’ve seen you piss in our backyard-“

“You’re not supposed to pee in the pool-!”

“And I’ve seen you in your boxers loads of times-“

“Well that was in my flat-“

“Don’t even try to come up with a weak argument telling me that it’s different when you do it.”

He opened his mouth and then shut it abruptly. And then opened it again. Of course it was different. She didn’t ogle his butt when he was in his boxers… or did she?

“Besides, I thought you said this had nothing to do with me being in my underwear,” Arya mocked him. She rested her arm next to Gendry’s neck and stared at him boldly, knowing full well that she had won.

“It doesn’t,” Gendry said lamely, looking straight ahead of him.

“Does it bother you?”

Gendry took his time with responding to that question. The silence was so thick and the tension was practically sitting on his chest.

“No.”

He didn’t look at her when he said it, but he could feel her staring at him with a wolf-like intensity.

“Gendry.”

He looked down at his hands and rolled his head up clockwise in a slow manner, until he was face to face with Arya.

“What’s up with you?” she said quietly.

_I’m absolutely ashamed of myself. I feel sick in the stomach whenever I’m around you._

“It’s nothing.” Gendry barely heard the words himself, he was so mesmerized by her face. Her eyes always scared him. In a good way, of course. Arya’s stares were so confrontational and honest. They were the last things he wanted to be looking at.

“Tell me,” she croaked, leaning forward and almost putting her arm around his neck. Almost - but not quite. Her arm was still resting on the couch behind his head. Gendry still had his arms to his sides, so he could feel the skin of her legs as she moved closer to him.

_I’ve never wanted someone so much in my whole life and I can’t have you._

His heart was beating out of his chest. He needed to leave.

“Does it bother you?” she asked again, this time with a different tone of voice. Gendry knew what she was asking.

Gendry tried to look away but he couldn’t.

“Does it bother you?” he asked in reply. It was all he could manage.

She blinked. She tried to decipher what he meant, he could tell. Did it bother her that she was in her underwear in front of him, or did it bother her to see him in his underwear?

“No,” she whispered. No to both.

She leaned into him fully, her body flushed up against his side. She didn’t embrace him, or move to touch him, not even acknowledge how he might’ve felt about it - she just did it. Her face was calm and her stare was fixed on Gendry.

“Does this bother you?”

Yes! Yes it did! It bothered him so much but he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Arya Stark was coming onto him. Or experimenting with him. Or… or SOMETHING. Yes it bothered him that she was touching him, pushing against him. He hated it. He absolutely hated it.

“No. Doesn’t bother me.”

Something in her eyes sparkled just then, and she put her other hand on Gendry’s chest.

He stared at her hand for a very long time. They both did. Arya’s attitude was bold, but also slightly nervous. His pulse was racing and he felt like hers was too.

_I don’t know what to do. What is this? Do I respond to it? What is she expecting?_

“Does it bother you when I touch you?” she asked softly this time.

Before he knew what he was doing, he put his hand over hers. “No.”

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

She moved her hand up from his chest to his jaw, and moved her arm from behind his head to around his neck. She lifted her leg ever so slightly and brought it over to his lap, and that’s when Gendry almost stopped breathing.

“What about this?” Gendry felt every part of her body when it slide on top of his. She was sitting on him, one of her legs on each side of his hips. Her chest was touching his chest. He remembered that she wasn’t wearing a bra because he could feel the heat coming from her. It radiated through his t-shirt.

“Doesn’t bother me.” Gendry didn’t know how he found words or the breath it took to say them, but his voice was raspy as hell. His lungs stopped working a while ago and he could see it in her face that she knew, too.

_I’m going to hell._

Gendry slid his left hand up her arm until he found her bicep and gave it a squeeze. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her to him with such closeness that he was sure he could hear her heart beating. He held her there and stared.

They were both breathing heavily. Arya glanced down at Gendry’s mouth. Her own bottom lip jutted out and Gendry had the biggest urge to bite it. She ran her hands down his neck and grabbed onto his shirt. He felt small surges of electricity wherever she touched.

Gendry erection was pressing up against his pants and he had no idea what to do.

“You think you’re the only one allowed to wear underwear around the house?” she teased. Her voice was scratchy, and it made Gendry’s hair stand on end.

She leaned into his ear, her neck pressed against his face. “You think you’re the only one who doesn’t mind?” He wanted to melt into her entirely.

“You think you’re the only one who can put thoughts into other people’s heads?” Heat was rising to his cheeks.

This game was reaching a dangerous point but Gendry had no willpower to change it’s course. It took all his strength not to lean down and bite into her neck.

Arya’s eyes were on him once more. “You think you can just walk around with no clothes on, for years…” she scraped her fingers down his chest and torso, “and leave me feeling all kinds of things…” she pushed her chest against his again, “like it’s no big deal…” She was sniffing him now, sniffing his neck and moving dangerously close to his mouth. Gendry’s eyelids fluttered closed for a few seconds.

And when he opened them he found his best friend looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole.

She slowly put her lips against his lips. They were still for a moment; touching but not moving. Their lips were parted as they stared at each other. Almost like they were asking the other for permission.

Everything was going to change now.

She pushed her mouth to his and kissed him with such hunger, it made his groin pulse. She was kissing him like she needed him. She grinded herself onto Gendry as he kissed her back. It was a soft mess of tongues and lips, and it was wild, yes, but not unkind. It was gentle but vigorous. “How.. does it feel…” she just about moaned, “being the one… watching…”

Arya continued to lean into him and move against him. His hands were all over her, pulling her to him, rubbing the sides of her hips up and down… he couldn’t contain himself. Her back arched continuously with every dip of her neck and she could feel his erection pushing up into her.

His hands roamed under her shirt and then downwards. He found her underwear and his heart tugged on every vein in his body. They were delicate and soft. And probably easy to tear off, Gendry noted to himself.

Arya took Gendry’s roaming hand and unabashedly snaked it around her waist and put it between her legs. Gendry’s arousal was at full attention and it almost pained him to feel how thin the material of her underwear was- and how shamelessly she wanted him to feel how wet she was.

It all was moving so fast but so slow at the same time. Every touch was heightened and heated to the point of explosion. She raked her nails from the back of his neck to the top of his scalp and bit his lip. He pushed his palms up between her legs to cause friction that made her breath hitch. Arya’s tongue was in his mouth for the umpteenth time until he felt a sharp bite. They found themselves heaving breathlessly as she tugged Gendry’s bottom lip away from his mouth. She didn’t let go as to grab his attention.

“How does it feel seeing me doing it instead of you?” she muffled out best she could, before letting Gendry’s lip fall limp from between her teeth.

He couldn’t even pay attention to her words anymore. His brain heard but his heart was beating too fast and pumping too much blood south for him to answer her.

Gendry put his large arms around Arya and flipped her onto the couch, her back falling with a soft thud against the cushions. She let out a small gasp that went straight to Gendry’s pants. In any usual circumstance he’d have never have been so bold, but there was something so right about what was going on, he didn’t worry about the consequences.

He fit his body in between her legs and started to gnaw on her neck. Arya all but grabbed the back of his head, holding him there. He couldn’t stop touching her thighs. He fingered the bows on the sides of her purple panties and moved his hands between her legs again, loving the way she felt. He kissed his way up to her face, his scruff leaving little red marks on her jaw and neck. His blue eyes bore into Arya’s as he hovered above her, panting.

“I thought we established that _I_ was the trendsetter.”


End file.
